


Control

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Use of a Blindfold, hands tied to headboard with a belt, just smut pure smut, light bondange, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching you with Dean and Cas, Sam finally gets his chance to learn about control.<br/>Part 3 in the Learning Lessons series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So what started with a oneshot, turned into a sequel, and is now a series. Hope you guys like it.

It had been a week since your adventures with the boys. You were afraid that something would change between all of you, but if anything, your little family was closer. Little things changed. You all worked together better, you were more of a unit. You could read what they were going to do before they did it. You noticed more, smaller things – the way Dean’s mouth moved, the glances between Dean and Cas, and especially Sam. You would catch Sam watching you.

It started small; he would steal glimpses during research when he thought you weren’t paying attention, and then it grew until he was practically undressing you with his eyes. It didn’t really bother you; it actually turned you on a bit. After a week of letting him suffer, you decided it was time to initiate a plan that had been forming in your mind.

 

***

 

“Well,” Dean grabbed his keys off the table. “I’m going for food.” Sam looked up from his laptop nodding. Dean gave you a hard look. You smiled at him. You had asked him for some time alone with Sam. You felt like he had gotten a bit _left out_ when you guys were together. Dean wasn’t really going for food. He was going to a bar, and then a motel somewhere. The Bunker was yours for the night.

You pulled yourself up from your chair. Sam didn’t look up. You quietly walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his chest.

“You wanna know a secret?” You whispered. You nipped gently at his ear.

            “A secret, y/n?” You smiled.

            “Dean’s not going to get food.” Sam stood up, turned around, and looked down at you.

            “And where is Dean going?” He asked his voice dropping low.

            “Does it matter?” You breathed. “But he’s not going to be back for a long time.” Before you could think, Sam scooped you up and practically ran to his bedroom. When he got there he tossed you on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and crawled over to you positioning his arms on either side of your body. He captured your lips with his.

            “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” He muttered against your mouth. You smirked.

            “All week?” One of his hands wound itself into your hair.

            “So much longer.” He pulled you close to him his mouth devouring yours. It was easy to get lost in his kiss. You slid your hands up his tanned chest and gently pushed him away. He looked down at you confused.

            “I got exactly what I wanted a week ago. Now what I want is for this to be completely about you. Whatever you want, whatever… kinks you have,” A smile started to spread across Sam’s face. “Whatever you want, babe, I’m all in.” Sam sat up and looked you over.

            “Do you know what you’re getting into?” You smiled and shook your head. Sam got up off the bed and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a few items then came back to the bed. You saw one of his ties and a belt.

            “Well, there is one thing I’ve always wanted to do. Top of the bed.” You scrambled up to the head of the bed. You weren’t usually into this kind of thing, but something about Sam…

            He slowly crawled up the bed towards you. He slid his hands under your shirt pushing it over your head.  His hands skimmed across your bare skin. He reached around you and popped the clasp on your bra. He pulled it off and threw it over his shoulder.

            “Hands up.” He said. You moved your hands above your head and Sam tied them to the headboard with the belt. His hands slowly slid down your body until they rested on your waist.

            “I’ve never had any real control in my life,” he leaned towards you, his lips brushing your ear. He pulled back and looked into your eyes.

            “You can have it.” You whispered. Sam’s lips crashed into yours. His legs moved to either side of you so he was straddling you. You wanted to wrap your arms around his neck, but the belt kept you from moving. This was going to be harder than you thought. Sam pulled back from you. He reached behind him and grabbed the tie that he dropped. He reached up to you and tied it around your eyes.

            “Can you see anything?” You shook your head.

            “Good.” You felt his mouth slowly press against the side of your face. His hands ghosted down your sides. Without your sight, the rest of your senses were heightened. You could feel every movement of his hands as he explored your body. He slowly began to plant gentle kisses down your chest and stomach. You unconsciously pulled at the belt holding your hands to the bed.          Sam laughed against your skin.

            “Either you really don’t like having your hands tied, or your really do.” You didn’t answer as a hand began moving along the waistband of your jeans. Your head fell back against the pillow behind you. His fingers slid underneath the denim and popped the button. He began to pull them off your body with agonizing slowness; his hands gently brushing the sensitive skin of your legs. Finally, he pulled the jeans off of you and you heard them hit the floor on the other side of the room. You figured he threw them the same way he did your shirt.

            You couldn’t hear or feel him moving any more. You squirmed at the thought of him silently observing you in just your panties.

            “Sam,” you muttered. “If I can’t see you, at least talk to me, tell me what you’re doing.” You felt him move and settle himself on top of you, arms on either side of you supporting him.

            “Don’t try and tell me what to do.” His voice was low and gruff. “The only things that are going to come out of your mouth are moans, my name, and begging.” You gasped as his hand roughly pressed against your center.

            “Sam,” You breathed.

            “That’s better.” You could hear the smile on his face. His lips captured yours again. An intensity began to build between both of you. He moved so he was kneeling above you, his knees on either side of you. His hands came up and cupped your face. His movements became more fervent as one of his hands reached around your head and entwined in your hair. He yanked back and opened your neck to his mouth. You gasped as he began to suck dark marks into your vulnerable skin.

            “Y/N,” Sam whispered, “God, you’re amazing.” He said. His hands moved down your body until they reached your still clothed center. His finger ran along your slit.

            “Do you want it?” He asked. You nodded. A finger hooked the thin material and pulled it off your body. He nudged your legs apart so you were completely open to him. He ran his open palms down your stomach and gripped your thighs. You felt his nose bump against your inner leg.

            “Do you know how beautiful you are, y/n?” His finger gently probed at your entrance. “You want this so bad.” You gasped as his mouth made contact with your clit.

            “Sam, please, I want to see you.” You said in between moans. You felt him smile and pull back.

            “Not yet, y/n.” You bit your lip as he continued his work between your legs. You moaned as he began to slide a finger in you. He pumped the digit in and out of you as he sucked your clit. He stretched you as he added a second finger.

            “Fuck, Sam.” You panted. The pressure began to build as you felt an orgasm come close.

            “Don’t you dare cum. Not without my permission.” Sam said forcibly. Your hips bucked as you tried to hold off. “Please, Sam. I can’t…” Sam quickly pulled his fingers out of you and pulled his mouth away. You heard his pants unzip and hit the floor. He climbed up the bed and hovered above you. You felt him panting as hard as you were. He reached up and pulled the tie off your eyes. You blinked hard at the sudden light. Sam’s face was inches from your own.

            “I want you to look at me.” He said. “I want you to look me in the eye while I fuck you.” Before you could respond, he slid his rock hard member into you.

            “Oh shit, Sam.” You gasped sharply as he stretched you to your max. Slowly, he pulled out and pushed back in. Seeing the flashes of pleasure on your face he built up speed until he was slamming into you. He leaned in to your ear.

            “You haven’t had me yet, have you?” He said gruffly. “You’ve had my brother and Cas, but not me.” You couldn’t think of a response, you couldn’t think of anything really besides how amazing Sam felt inside you.

            “Sam,” you moaned again. He smiled. “That’s right. I’m the one fucking you good now. And you’re taking me so well.” Your head fell back against the pillow. One of his hands tangled itself into your hair and pulled it back up.

            “What did I tell you? I wanted you to look at me.” His hazel eyes bore into yours. They had an almost animalistic quality that he normally kept hidden. You had seen glimpses of it during a intense fight, and you could tell he worked hard to reign himself back in after the fight. He was rougher than anyone you had ever been with, but you kind of liked it.

            You felt your climax begin to grow again. Sam must have felt your change and he smiled.

            “Are you going to cum?” You were breathing erratically and nodded.

            “Did I tell you that you could cum?” You bit your lip and shook your head.

            “Then you better not.” He shifted his weight to one arm next to your head and reached down between your legs with the other. He put a gentle pressure on your clit completely opposite to the mad pace he set with his cock.

            “Sam, please.” You begged.

            “Please what?” He said almost mockingly.

            “Please let me cum!” You practically screamed. He pulled your head up near his.     

            “We’re going to come together, alright?” You nodded. You could hold on. You lifted your legs up and wrapped them around his waist. The change in angle was enough for both of you to get close.

            “Sam, please…” You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold especially with his movements on your clit.

            “Look at me.” He panted. He pulled your head up and pressed your forehead against his.

            “You ready?” He whispered.  You nodded.

            “Then cum.” That’s all it took. With one word you both were gone. Sam shouted as he came and you screamed his name, very glad that Dean wasn’t around.

            “Fuck, Sam.” You said trying to catch your breath. He didn’t answer as he pulled on the belt to let your hands go. He rolled off of you and you followed him, your head falling on his chest. He pulled himself up and removed the condom that you were glad he remembered. He grabbed a blanket off the floor and settled back beside you.

            “You’re amazing, y/n, did I tell you that?” He ran his fingers through your hair. You smiled up at him.

            “You could stand to mention it more.”


End file.
